Superior
by Fictional-Feather
Summary: KH Kink meme fic: Xemnas/Demyx hypoxyphilia  breathplay


Demyx could honestly say he had no idea what to expect when Xemnas had summoned him specifically, because when had _that_ ever happened? Not that he didn't know what happened to the others; Axel had come back with a pretty impressive limp last time, but he hadn't complained about it.

He was mostly confused as to why Xemnas had called him to the Round Room. Was he planning some kind of special mission for Demyx? That would seriously just _suck. Bad_. But Xemnas wouldn't do that, because he knew how much Demyx slacked off. If he wanted the mission done effectively, he'd have chosen Xigbar, or Xaldin, and even his precious Saix. Of course, he probably got a little bored of Saix jumping at his every command, so maybe he just wanted someone different?

Demyx sighed and finally portaled to his chair. Xemnas was already settled in his, resting his head on one fist and looking bored, as per normal. He glanced over when Demyx arrived, and the musician sat uneasily, much straighter than his usual slouch.

Xemnas didn't speak for a moment, so Demyx just sat there, eyes darting anywhere except the other man. Damn him, he was making the atmosphere so jumpy.

"You and VI," the man finally said.

Demyx looked down at his lap. This was about him and Zex? Well, they had gotten a little loud the other night, but _jeez._

"What about...it?"

"Getting a little monogamous, are we?" Xemnas chuckled.

"Uh..." Demyx's face was hot, although he knew he had no reason to blush. It was improbable that he could blush anyway, since he couldn't technically feel embarrassed. Although it was...

_Ugh, nevermind, just answer the question!_

"Hardly. It's...uh...just good. With him, I mean."

_Yeah, that sounded great._

He risked a glance over at Xemnas, but his eyes were closed, and his face was adorned with a nearly sickening smirk.

Before Demyx had even registered the black aura around him, Xemnas had portaled over to his chair. Demyx jumped, causing the back of his head to hit the chair, and he slid lower, staring up at Xemnas perched on the edge of his chair, knees on either side of Demyx's thighs.

"It can be good with others as well, IX." His voice was even lower now than usual.

Demyx gulped.

_Oh, shit, I'm gonna walk out of here looking like Axel. Why is it he only ever wants to fuck all of us?_

Xemnas calmly unzipped Demyx's cloak enough to open his pants and wrap his hand around the base of the musician's cock. Demyx was hardening rapidly, like he always did, but still shied away from meeting the other man's eyes.

But...was it really that much of an issue. As far as Demyx knew, he was the only member that Xemnas hadn't fucked. And like he'd said, it wasn't like had a _boyfriend _or something equally absurd. Xigbar was loads of fun, and Zex still went to Lexaeus on a ipretty/i regular basis, something Demyx had an issue with for the sole reason that when your 'competition' had a dick the size of your arm, anyone would have an issue with it.

So really, what was he so worried about? It was _Xemnas_, and he was probably the only one who hadn't done this yet.

He grabbed Xemnas's cloak and pulled the silver-haired man down to kiss him roughly. Yeah, he could enjoy this.

Or so his thinking went until he felt a hand grip his throat tightly. He coughed, not expecting it, and grabbed the hand, but the grip tightened.

"What-?" he said softly, not having to force it out, but not quite daring to say it at a normal tone.

"Trust me."

_Like I have a choice when you're the one saying it._

Xemnas continued to stroke him, but Demyx swallowed awkwardly, hand still closed around the one at his throat.

"Don't make me bind you."

It really would have been laughable, the way Xemnas had said it, but Demyx was a little too preoccupied to find it funny.

"Trust me," Xemnas said again, and again the Nocturne thought it sounded more like an order than anything else.

"It's good, I promise."

Now _that _got his attention, because the Superior wasn't the type to reassure anyone. If he wanted to play rough with you, he did, and you let him, and you didn't say a damn thing about it. So if he was so casually telling Demyx there was nothing to worry about, then it must be true.

This was the reasoning that happened in Demyx's subconscious. Somewhere along the short route to the conscious, it was translated to: "Hey, if you say it's gonna be good, I guess maybe I _will _trust you," and he shut his eyes and let go of the hand at his neck, which tightened a little in response, along with the other on his cock. Demyx bucked a little, already feeling that it was harder to breathe in. There was too much pressure on his throat, but the adrenaline was like nothing he'd ever experienced before sexually. Jeez...Xemnas was probably going to leave him with a brand new kink, if the progress so far was anything to go by.

He could tell his orgasm was approaching rapidly, quicker than usual because of the lack of air and the Superior's steady, firm rhythm. The hand choking him tightened even more, making Demyx struggle to take in air even as the hand on his cock quickened.

He gasped breathlessly. This wasn't going to work. He was going to pass out before he got off. He coughed soundlessly, wheezing a little, hand going back to grasp weakly at Xemnas's. His vision had stars in the corners, and he definitely couldn't focus. Oh, shit, couldn't he see he had to let go? It hurt, he wanted to _breathe_.

And then it hit, and his vision went black and oh fuck he must have fallen out of the chair because he was _fucking flying_ and it must have been him making all those whimpering sounds and dammit he couldn't even tell what the fuck was going on but it was good, it was so damn good, and it was driving him _insane_.

He awoke (or something close to it, he wasn't sure if he'd blacked out completely or not) to the sacred taste of air in his lungs and the blissful feeling of Xemnas massaging his softening member. Panting, with his throat screaming at him, he didn't even bother sitting up. He could feel the drying mess on his stomach and chest, and that may have been some on his chin, but he didn't have the presence of mind to check. He'd never come so hard or so much in his life. Or his non-life, for that matter.

Xemnas let go, but lingered for a moment. Demyx was still dazed enough that he almost missed his words.

"I trust that you'll trust me in the future."


End file.
